


oh but she burns

by freedomatsea



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what else to tag this lol, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Richie's kinda a dick (just like he can be), Smut, because Amaru had ZERO respect for Kate's body, it's very very vague referencing, post-S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Only Seth can fully help Kate heal after Amaru's taken her toll.





	

_The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine_   
_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_   
_The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine_

\---

“Do you think Richie will remember make up wipes?” Kate called from beyond the bathroom door, the second before she stepped through it.

Seth sat up on the bed a little straighter, before getting up all together as she walked into the room, drying her hair off with a towel. “I reminded him.”

Kate had make up stains running down her face. Whether from crying or the shower, he didn't know and he wasn't going to ask either. “I hope he does.” She sighed, grabbing a hair tie off the nightstand and trying her hair back into a bun.

“Did the shower help?”

Kate shook her head. “I'm going to take another one in a little while.” She said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Did you know it takes seven years to grow completely new skin?”

Seth tried to laugh but the sound was strained. “Yeah? He wanted nothing more than to go to her and hold her. To replace the arms she had wrapped around her middle with his own. But he can't… Because _respect_ or something like that. She's broken and he can't fix her. She'd had someone in her body and they had no respect for her. _None_.

“I feel dirty.” Kate said, glancing towards him then. “I don't know if I can ever be clean again.”

“Maybe the memories will fade.” He offered gently. He has never been good with words or comforting someone. It's not part of his make up.

“I wish.” She dropped her gaze to her hands in her lap. “I wish for a lot of things. I wish I could forget everything I've seen… _felt_.” She shuttered, clearly repulsed by the memories that floated around in her head. “I wish we could go back to before… Our little Mexican _Honeymoon_. Things were better back then. I was still me.”

“You're still _you_ , Katie-Cakes.” He assured her, moving to sit beside her on the bed.

“No. I'm not. I'll never be her again. She took who I was and destroyed it. Again and again.” Kate choked, covering her mouth. “I wish I could forget.”

“ _Shhhh._ ” Seth soothed, reaching out to touch her, but she flinched and he dropped his hand. “I'm sorry Kate. I'm so sorry this happened to you. You were supposed to be safe.”

“I know.” Kate swallowed back a sob, rubbing furiously at her eyes. “You thought that walking away would keep me safe. You thought that you were being selfish, dragging me along with you. You felt guilty because I had to kill my father. That I lost my friends along the way because I was with you.”

Seth's heart dropped. “How do you…” _Amaru._

“When she touched your soul, I saw it all too.” Kate whispered, “I was always there, I was always fighting, clawing my way to the surface.” She smiled weakly. “I've seen your soul, Seth. You don't give yourself enough credit. You're a good man.”

“No. If you saw my soul.. Then you saw that I'm one fucked up motherfucker.” Seth jumped to his feet, pacing the floor. “No… Good men don't see good little girls on vacation with their family and think… _Oh look at pure little thing I should kidnap her family, hold them hostage, and lust after her even though it's wrong_.”

“There's nothing wrong with having feelings for someone Seth. Sure, you've made _really_ bad decisions, but caring about me…” She wrapped her arms around herself again. “If I hated it, why did I offer to come with you? Why did I put up with all of your shit and your drugs and your baggage if I didn't _care_ too.”

Seth raked his fingers through his hair, giving her a pained expression. “ _Shit_ , Kate. This is wrong. You shouldn't want this mess.” He gestured to himself. “You shouldn't want me. Your heads all messed up still. You need sleep.”

Kate glared at him. “I don’t appreciate your condescending tone. I don’t _need_ sleep. I need you to treat me like an adult. I’m not just some _little girl_.” She rose to her feet, crossing her arms across her chest.

He really knew how to piss her off, didn’t he? Seth met her gaze, narrowing his eyes. “I’m well aware of the fact that you’re not just a little girl. You have never been _just_ a little girl to me. Not really.”

“You’re right.” Kate countered, fixing him with a look that could wilt flowers. “You wouldn’t rely on a _little girl_ to drag your sorry ass home after drunken nights at bars and shoot you up with heroine. You’re not _that_ fucked up… or are you?” She stepped closer to him. “Because I could see _Sonja_ on your soul too. Amaru must have felt that little spike of jealousy I felt when we saw that, because she preyed up on that part of you, keeping me tormented at night. She looked like me, didn’t she?”

“ _No_.” Seth lied, even though he knew the truth because she was spitting it out at him.

“Yes she did.” Kate bit out, “Same face shape, same hair. Like looking at an _older_ me.”

Seth turned his back on her. She was getting too close and confronting truths he’d forced out of his mind. The fact that Kate knew was bad enough. “Sonja was a mistake. She meant nothing.”

“I _know_.” Kate whispered, “I know what happened… what you did.”

“Then you know that I’m _not_ this good man you think I am.” Seth pulled open the fridge and grabbed a beer out of it, using that to gesture at her. “Don’t try to justify what I did, because I know I fucked up. My life is a series of fuck ups.”

“ _Seth._ ” Kate sighed heavily. “Just forget I said anything. Maybe a couple of good nights of sleep and I’ll forget everything.” She suggested, moving to lay down in the bed, shifting onto _her_ side of the bed. The side she always used to sleep on when they shared one on the road.

“Richie should be back soon.” Seth said, popping the lid off his beer and moving to sit at the table by the window.

“Can you lay with me?” She questioned, just as he was about to sit down. His heart clenched at her request.

“Just until he gets back.” Seth told her, leaving his beer sitting on the table as he moved back around the bed, slipping beneath the covers to join her. He knew he shouldn’t, but how could he deny you request?

The tension in her body seemed to relax when he joined her on the bed. He heard her sigh and watched as her body sank into the mattress comfortably. She inched backwards until she was pressed against his side and he rolled over, curling his arm around her. He hated to admit how many times they woke up like this. Like they’d naturally gravitated together, despite trying to ignore it again and again.

“That’s better.” Kate whispered, covering his hand with her own, turning to look over her shoulder at him. His face was so close to hers like that. He knew good and well that it was wrong, but he still couldn’t resist. He leaned in and kissed her, his lips brushing over hers.

“ _Fuck_.” He swore, pulling back, his eyes pressed closed. “I shouldn’t be here.” Seth started to pull back, but Kate’s grip on his hand was unrelenting. “It’s too soon, princess.”

Kate released his hand the second they heard the jingle of keys at the motel door. Seth bolted out of the bed, narrowly making it back to the table before Richie stepped into the room. He was certain by the look on his brother’s face that he could hear his rapidly beating heart - a guilty heart.

He should have known better than to kiss Kate. She wasn’t _right_. She was still coping with everything that had happened with Amaru. She needed to heal. Healing wasn’t taking advantage of her weakened situation. Even if she wanted it, it still felt wrong.

\---

Kate slept for a little while after Richie came back. She got up, drank a beer and ate a banana, before taking her sixth shower of the day. No amount of showers or make up remover rid her of that haunted look. She had that glimmer of _Kate_ in her eyes when she met his, or maybe he was just hallucinating.

 ---

Seth left to get burgers for them while she took her seventh shower, just after the sun had set. He wasn’t exactly starving, but he knew Kate needed to eat. He doubted Amaru had given her any sort of nourishment when she was relegated to tennant.

When he returned, Kate and Richie were fighting. He only caught the tail end of it as he pushed open the door. Something about Richie not understanding what something was. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out when it came time to sleep and Richie made some snide remark about the other bed being only his.

Kate looked utterly pleased with herself and after a couple beers neither one of them _really_ cared about the earlier incident. They were right back in the center of the bed, curled into each other.

She lay still in his arms for the longest time, so still that Seth was certain she was asleep already. But then she had to shift just _right_ , bringing her ass square against his groin. He bit his lip to keep from making a sound - not wanting to rouse Richie’s attention.

His hand went to her hip to steady her, giving her a look in the dim neon light streaming across their bed. She was smirking back at him. Of _course_ she was. Kate wiggled her ass back against him again and there was _no_ way to hide the way his cock hardened in response.

Seth made a mental note - _do not give Kate Fuller four beers, after she’s gone through hell._

Kate took hold of his hand, dragging it away from her hip and bringing it to rest on her lower belly, just at the hem of her sleep pants. She pressed her palm to the back of his hand, urging him to travel downwards.

Why exactly _was_ this wrong? She wasn’t a seventeen year old _kid_ anymore. She was eighteen and far more experienced than even most twenty-eight year olds were. But it was wrong because she was still _coping_ \- right? That’s why it was wrong. Something like that.

Honestly… It was hard to remember what was wrong as he slipped his fingers beneath the waist of her pants and cupped her sex through her underwear. She was _wet_ and it took everything in him not to groan at his find. Her underwear were soaking wet and he stroked his fingers over her. She rocked back against him, grinding her ass into his cock.

Kate’s lips parted but no sound came out of the silent _o_ she made. Seth brushed his lips over the back of her neck as he pushed her underwear aside, bare fingers meeting bare flesh. They were treading on dangerous water. How the _hell_ was Richie oblivious to what was happening in the bed next to his? He had the hearing of a freaking … whatever it was that could hear _really_ good, but he hadn’t stirred at all.

Seth’s fingers played over her slick folds teasingly, circling her clit in tight little circles. He watched the way she bit down on her bottom lip, trying not to cry out as he stroked her right to the edge of release and pushed her over.

“I need to go for a walk.” Kate announced loudly - loud enough to wake Richie up.

Richie groaned, “It’s _late_. Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

Kate was already on her feet, her eyes meeting Seth’s, which were illuminated by the neon sign outside their window. “Seth can come me if that’ll make you feel better.”

“Staying put will make me feel better.” Richie retorted, rolling over in his bed. “You should be sleeping.”

“I can’t. I need to walk and clear my head.”

Seth tried to act put upon, but all the blood that usually made his brain work was pooling elsewhere. “Alright princess, we’ll go out for a _few_ minutes.”

“She’s not a dog, Seth.” Richie chastised, his back turned to them and completely oblivious to the way Kate was practically dragging his brother out the door.

They didn’t make it very far. There was a hallway where the vending machine was, it was dark and secluded, and hopefully none of the other motel guests would need a Pepsi at one in the morning.

Seth smirked down at her as he pressed her back against the wall. “You are _so_ lucky we didn’t get caught back there.” He ran his hands over her sides. “You know what a buzzkill Richie’s lectures are?”

Kate _giggled_ and it sounded like music to his ears. “I do know. He and I had a fight about me wanting to share a bed with you. He complained for at least _ten_ minutes about how wrong it was. How you weren’t the sort of man a girl like me should be sharing a bed with, intimately or otherwise.” She ran her hands over his chest.

“That sounds like him.” Seth leaned in and kissed her lips, “I’ve forgotten why I shouldn’t be okay with this.”

“Don’t think about why,” Kate urged, curling her fingers around the back of his neck and kissing him back. “I want you to help me _forget_.”

Seth frowned, her words making sense to him, despite the warm haze of alcohol. “ _Kate_ -” If he could bring Amaru back, just to kill her again he would.

Kate pressed a finger to his lips. “I don’t want to talk about it.” She whispered, pressing close to him. “I just want you.” Her hand slid down between them, cupping him through his sleep pants. “ _Please_.”

“Anything you want princess.” Seth promised, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. “You’re lucky I grabbed this on the way out.” He opened his wallet and produced a condom.

Her lashes fluttered as she stared at the foil wrapper for a long moment before she looked back to him. “I’m glad you remembered.”

“You know,” Seth started, brushing his knuckles over her cheek. “If this is… if this is your way of coping with what happened.” He was the one to stop her from interrupting this time. “It shouldn’t be like this. You shouldn’t be pressed up against a wall in a motel hallway.” He cupped her cheek then, pressing his forehead to hers. “You deserve a _hotel_ and a nice bed and both of us to be sober.”

Kate stuck out her bottom lip and tilted her chin to look up at him, “ _But_ …” Her expression faltered. “I want you Seth, sober or not… But you’re right… It shouldn’t be like this.” She sighed, her hand dropping from his cock. “Let’s just go back to the room and sleep.”

“That’s a girl,” Seth smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her one last time before he drew back to let her off the wall.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

Kate smiled at her, “For always trying to protect me.”

\---

Kate slept most of the day away every time they got in the car and drove. She was still recovering from Amaru, physically and mentally. Every day she seemed a little less haunted, but her eyes still carried the weight of the pain she felt. Seth wished he could do something, but all he could offer was their nightly cuddles and kisses when no one was looking.

After _days_ , Seth was finally able to find the perfect place to stop. It was one step up from a motel; a little bed and breakfast some American couple had converted a mission into. The woman at the front desk mistook Kate for their sister and Kate was quick to grab Seth’s hand and inform her that she was _wrong_.

Richie didn’t know how to deal with them holding hands the whole way back to the room. He argued how she should have left it at that, how there was no _need_ to still be holding hands. His room was four doors down, on the opposite side, from their room. Just the way it was supposed to be.

“What do you think?” Seth questioned, sitting at the foot of the bed and watching Kate as she explored the room. It was spacious and the view was beautiful, despite how flat and abandoned it looked beyond the window.

“I think it's perfect.” Kate said, beaming at him as she moved back to join him on the bed. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

Seth wrapped his arm around her back, drawing her in closer to kiss her, his lips meeting hers, an edge of desperation already there.

Kate was bolder than he expected. She broke the kiss long enough to straddle him and press him back against the mattress.

His hand slid up behind her back to pinch the clasp of her bra, his other hand skimming up her stomach and grasping her breast.

She rolled her hips into him, making his cock harden beneath her, straining a little painfully in his slacks. Seth groaned against her mouth, his tongue thrusting into her mouth.

Seth rolled them over in one quick motion, pulling back from the kiss to look down at her. “We’re doing this right this time.” He told her, dropping to his knees at the foot of the bed.

He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was pulling Kate’s jeans and underwear off so he could eat her out. This was about _her._ Making her feel good and making up for whatever happened with Amaru.

Kate’s head fell back against the mattress, her hips lifting up off the bed as he drew her legs over his shoulders. “ _Seth_.” She breathed out, fingers seeking purchase in his hair. “Oh my God.”

Seth smirked against her folds, his tongue pressing into her, circling her clit. She was trembling and it was all because of _him_. His hands curled around her hips, holding her steady as she started to come undone.

He didn’t pull back until he was certain he’d drawn every last second of pleasure out of her. Just in time for a knock on the door.

“ _Shit_.” Seth swore, grabbing the edge of the comforter to wipe his mouth and chin off.

Kate grabbed her underwear and pants off the floor, her eyes wide as she met his. “I’ll be in the bathroom.”

“ _Seth_? _Kate_?”

“Of course it’s Richie.” Seth said dryly, pulling Kate in for a quick kiss, before he watched her slip into the bathroom and close the door.

“Everything alright in there?” Richie questioned, his eyes flickering past Seth as he opened the door.

“Everything’s _fine_.” Seth said easily, crossing his arms across his chest. “Why? Are your snake senses tingling?”

“ _Hilarious_.” Richie pushed his way into the room, his eyes darting around the room like he was looking for _something_ suspicious. “Where's Kate?”

“In the bathroom!” She called from beyond the door, emerging a few second later with wet hair and a bathrobe wrapped around her. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Richie pushed his glasses up his nose, looking between Seth and Kate, his brows pinched together. “I don't see why we couldn't have all shared a room.”

“I thought you'd like a little alone time.” Seth suggested, trying to act casual about this entire situation.

“Then why are you two not alone?”

“I didn't want to be.” Kate said, crossing her arms across her chest. “I've been alone in my head enough, I don't want to be alone in real life too.”

“You just didn't want _me_ around?” Richie accused. “Do you still blame me for getting shot? Is this what this is about?”

“Richie, buddy. Ease up. It's not that deep.” Seth said, stepping in between Kate and his brother, pushing Richie back. “Look, she comfortable with me. We spent three months together. You gotta respect that.”

Richie narrowed his eyes, “I think there's more to this.”

“Then you'd be wrong.” Kate said in a sing-song voice, “Look, if you two are going to fight, can you do it in another room? I'd really like to sleep.”

“You should rest,” Richie said defeatedly, before leveling Seth with a glare. “We need to talk.”

“Yeah. Fine.” He swept his hand through his hair, grabbing his jacket off the chair and following Richie out the door.

“What's going on between you and Kate?”

“Nothing is going on between me and Kate.” Seth said, waving his hand dismissively. “So shake whatever notion you have bouncing around in your head.”

“ _Really_? You're going to act like nothing's going on? Do you think I'm stupid Seth? Because I’m not. I see the way the two of you look at each other.”

_Shit_. He'd been fooling himself, believing Richie hadn't noticed. Of course he had.

“You're reading way too much into this.” Seth insisted, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I'm not sweet for Kate.” He was, his face probably gave that away too. “She's been through hell, Richie… Do you really think I'd put her through my own brand of hell?”

“Yes.” Richie crossed his arms, arching a brow. “We both know you're a selfish bastard. That's what you do.”

Seth clenched his fists. “Are you saying you think I'm the kind of asshole who takes advantage of a situation to get laid? Come on, you know better than that shit.”

“Vanessa. Sonja. You fuck everyone over just so you don't feel alone for a little while.”

“We're not talking about _them_.” Seth gritted out. Was Richie pushing for a fight? Because he was about to get what he was asking for. “This is Kate we’re talking about.”

“I know it's Kate. She's a _child_ , Seth-”

“She's eighteen. You better not let her hear you calling her a child.” Seth sighed heavily. “I think you're just jealous because she's comfortable with me.”

“I'm not jealous.” Richie curled his lip in disgust. He wasn't, of course, but accusing him of it would throw him off. “I'm mildly pissed because she still acts like she hates me. But mostly I'm just concerned you're using her.”

“I can assure you that I am _not_ using her. Look, she's been through so much shit that I'm not about to tell her _no_. Whatever she wants - within reason - I'm gonna make happen for her. She wants a nice place to spend a night or two, here we are. She wants to sleep with me? Yeah, sure. We shared a lot of beds in those three months and you've heard it yourself - she wishes she could go back to that. Nothing happened then and nothing has happened now.” Not yet. When he got back in there, a hell of a lot was going to happen.

Richie still gave Seth a skeptical look. “Whatever you say, brother.” He clapped him on the shoulder before pulling back. “I'll see you in the morning for breakfast.”

“See you then.” Seth said, retreating back into the room. He let out a heavy sigh once he was back safely inside, looking over his shoulder at Kate. She was already in bed, curled up under the blankets, sound asleep.

That seemed about right for how the evening was going. He tried to be quiet, laying his coat over the back of the sofa, kicking off his shoes and pants. He wasn't upset - Kate was tired, and honestly so was he.

He stepped into the bathroom to wash his face, before joining her in the bed. She rolled over, seeking him out beneath the blankets, curling close to him on instinct.

Seth wrapped his arm around her, his eyes snapping open when his fingers found completely bare skin.

“You didn't really think I fell asleep, did you?” Kate whispered close to his ear, her lips brushing of his cheek.

“It wouldn't have surprised me.” Seth remarked, a groan escaping him as her hand wandered down his chest, palming him through his boxers. “ _Kate_.”

“Did you get rid of Richie?”

“Now’s not the time to talk about my brother.” Seth quipped, his eyes falling closed to savor the sensation as her hand slipped into his boxers, her fingers curling around him.

“I don't want to get interrupted again.”

“This bold thing is incredibly hot.” Seth told her, turning his head to catch her lips. He rolled over so he was above her, letting his weight press her into the mattress a little.

Kate worked his boxers down his hips and he had to sit back to get them off the rest of the way. “Where do you think you're going?” She questioned as he started to get up. She looked far too pleased with herself as she reached under her pillow and pulled out a condom. “Already taken care of.”

“Aren't you well prepared.” Seth said with a grin, taking the packet and tearing it open, rolling the condom on.

“I've waited long enough.” Kate said, scraping her nails over the back of his neck as she leaned up to kiss him. “I want you.”

How was he supposed to deny her? If anyone - namely Richie - ever questioned his morals or reasons for following through with this, he'd cite that look in her eyes. That need to replace everything else that came before.

He'd be a _bad_ man if he just ignored it.

Seth sank into the kiss, reaching between them to guide his cock to her center, sliding into her slowly. She tensed beneath him and he pulled back from the kiss to soothe her. “It's okay baby.” He brushed his fingers over her cheek. “Relax.”

Kate nodded her head, her brows knit together as she clutched at his shoulders. “I'm trying. This is new… for _me_.”

Seth smiled adoringly down at her, leaning in to kiss her again, hesitantly starting to move as she relaxed. She planted her feet on the bed on either side of his hips, rocking into his movements as she grew more sure of herself.

“God you're gorgeous.” Seth rasped out, dipping down to kiss along her collarbone, one hand moving from her hip to tease her breast.

Kate gasped out his name, her hands wandering everywhere they could reach as he started to drive into her a little faster. “That's it, Seth. That's it. Oh God!” She was already starting to clench around him.

“Are you gonna come for me, baby?” Seth questioned, his hand slipping in between them, rubbing his thumb over her clit. It was just enough to set her over the edge.

Kate cried out, far too loudly for their situation and he caught her lips to stifle the sound. Her inner muscles fluttered tightly around his cock and it set him off. He slammed into her again and again until he collapsed atop her.

“ _Damn_.” He mumbled, his face pressed into the crook of her neck.

Kate let out a girlish giggle at that, running her hand over his back. “Damn indeed.” She whispered, sighing contentedly. “Thank you.”

Seth chuckled softly. “No need to thank me, Katie-Cakes.” He rolled off of her, getting up long enough to pull his condom off and toss it in the trashcan, before returning to her side. “Remind me to get rid of that in the morning.”

“We don't want Richie finding that.” Kate remarked, biting back an amused grin. “Then you'll have to endure another lecture.”

“You might have to have one too.” Seth teased, giving her hip a playful slap as he pulled her close again. “He might even call you a _child_.”

“Then he'll get punched in the face.” Kate grinned then, pressing her face against his chest. “I'm not a child anymore. I haven't been since we met.” She sighed, running her fingers over his chest. “And I'll never be one again after everything to happened with Amaru.”

Seth kissed her temple. “Is it better now?” He questioned gently.

“I'll never really forget, but it's not all I know now.” She sighed again, pressing her lips to his chest. “Eventually he will figure out that something's going on. I don't want to hide this forever.”

“You thinking this is a forever thing?”

“I don't know.” Kate admitted, pulling back to meet his gaze. “I don't want to put the cart before the horse, but really who else are we gonna end up with? No one else is gonna put up with our baggage.”

“You have a point.” Seth kissed the top of her head. “You're the first person I've been with that made me want to be a better person, even though I failed at being one.”

“It's the preacher’s daughter thing.” Kate teased, “It made you feel like you had to be a better person. You don't. Really. I prefer you all rough and fucked up.”

“Bad boy syndrome, huh?” Seth retorted, letting his eyes fall closed. “You'll never have a _normal_ life with me, princess.”

“I don't want one. Normal would be boring after all I've been through.”

“Then you don't wanna be around for the beach retirement?”

Kate laughed, “Okay, well… I want to be there for that, but we still won't have _normal_ , let's not kid ourselves.”

“Especially if we keep Richie around.”

“Especially if we keep Richie around _and_ keep him in the dark about this.” Kate laced her fingers with his. “I like it being a secret right now. It feels like nothing can touch us.”

“Nothing can now. I won't let it.” Seth vowed and he meant it. He wasn't letting Kate out of his sights - he refused to let her get hurt again. Not now, not when they had so much more at stake.

“Goodnight Seth.”

“Sleep well, baby.” 

 


End file.
